indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws
'Politics' 'Conservative Party' *Key points: **Would like to see gun ban repealed **Concerned with morality laws and do not support legalization of licensed companions, gender adjustments, or chemical balancing **Do not support Adjusted Population (also known as Procreation Regulation) ***Notable Conservative Party members: ****Gerald DeBlassNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 15 *According to Dallas, members of the Conservative Party, "like to stomp around every few years and talk about how it's against the rules of God and humankind to prolong life by artificial means."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 351 'Liberal Party' *Key points: **Support the gun ban **Support legalized prostitution and gender adjustments **Advocate Adjusted Population ***Notable Liberal Party members: ****George PearlyRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 133 'Moderate Party' *Key points: **Unknown ***Notable Moderate: ****ex Chief Edward Simpson (he ran on this ticket but has been moving toward the Conservative Party)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 181, 242 ****Richard DeBlassNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 265 'Regulation' 'Computer Crimes' *It is illegal to own or operate unregistered equipment just as it is illegal to 'hide' or mask transmissions to avoid detection by CompuGuard. **Eve: "A nonregistered system is in violation of Code four fifty-three-B, section thirty-five."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 237 – (see also: CompuGuard) ***Memo books are not required to be registered with CompuGuard.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 49 'Customs (Import/Export)' *Bringing an unknown from off planet can get you twenty years in maximum lockup.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 114 'Drugs' *They tried a war on them, legalizing them, ignoring them, and regulating them. Nothing seemed to work.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 137 **Tobacco is illegal except in free space, international waters, or on private propertyNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 44 (also allowed in closed privacy booths).Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 101 *Politically, these illegals (Whore and Wild Rabbit) are a hot button. We go soft on a supplier, we'll have feminist organizations, social balance, and moral watchdog groups taking numbers to kick us in the teeth.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 88, 89 *Selling illegals for personal use, not for resale, may carry a fine and community service; selling it 'at cost', without profit, keeps the fine down.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 15 'Environment' *When Eve found a knife with a fancy handle, carved out of what might have been genuine ivory, it would have made it an antique – or an international crime. Harvesting ivory, or purchasing it in any form had been outlawed planetwide for more than half a century after the near extinction of African elephants.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 204 *Due to environmental concerns, 'Green Cops' regulate and enforce laws involving restricted products and procedures that may have some negative environmental impact.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 41 Roarke Industries is green and does not manufacture unrecycled paper; "Just our little contribution to environmental responsibility, which also earns a healthy tax break in most markets."Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 51 **Banned List in the US: ***Unrecycled paper productsImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 24 'Government' *"The Revised Patriot Act, section 3 implemented 2040, specifically gives the government carte blanche to demand and receive personal data on any citizen, while secreting data on their own.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 229 *The Two Term Bill has been repealed. A senator can retain his or her seat for life if he or she can get reelected.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 112 'Federal Property Security' *According to the revised Federal Property Act of 2022, anyone entering a federal building must hand over all weapons, law enforcement official or not (this is shown at the New Senate Office Building, East Washington, and came as a result of the terrorist hit in which a couple dozen legislators were killed).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 111, 112 'UN Security' *Dallas and Peabody surrendered their weapons at the UN; their badges were scanned; their fingerprints verified; Peabody's bag was scanned, then hand-searched; and all electronics, including 'links, PPCs, and communicators, were taken through analysis. They passed through a metal detector, an incendiary device detector, a weapon identifier, and a body scanner. Some security levels were added after the Cassandra incident.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), pp. 64, 65 'Human Rights' (Note: Some of these laws may fall under privacy laws, may fall under rights of minors, etc. but the list has been consolidated for efficiency) *Cloning: Human cloning is forbidden under international law. "There are rumbles now and then about underground reproductive cloning research, even the occasional claim of success. But the laws are so strict, so onerous and universal, no one's come out and proved it."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 199 *Human Trafficking: The practice of selling humans is illegal, globally.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 283 *Minors: By law, the implants carried inside any minor must be removed. Internal implants are in direct violation of privacy laws.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 295 *Minors: Minors cannot be interviewed without the presence of a licensed counselor without the express permission of said minor's parents or legal guardians.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 243 One parent or guardian per child is allowed during the interview.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 6 *Minors: It is a misdemeanor to perform sexual acts in an educational facility when minors are present; it is also grounds for dismissal and grounds for the revocation of the right to teach in the state of New York.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 159, 164 *Minors: If a minor commits multiple premeditated murders, that minor may be tried as an adult (legal adult status).Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 373 *An individual's DNA must be volunteered.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 305, 306 'YANNI' *The public broadcasting of executions was banned in this country in 2012, five years before the Supreme Court once again ruled that capital punishment was unconstitutional (c. 2017).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 287 **Capital punishment was abolished less than two decades ago (c. late 2030's/early 2040's).Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 166 'Media' *A revised media bill passed thirty years ago 2058 - would have passed around 2028. A reporter is allowed to flavor a story with opinion as long as it's stated as such. Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 27 *A perpetrator has the right to chose his own media, or to refuse it all together.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 48 *Once a crime scene is posted, the media loses access to it; media equipment cannot be confiscated until/unless the scene is posted.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 101 *Sources are protected.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 248 'Police Procedures and Codes' *Standard departmental procedure meant ... Any officer whose discharge of weapon resulted in termination of life was required to undergo emotional and psychiatric clearance (Testing) before resuming duty.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2 **Any discharge of a weapon meant paperwork.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 99 *Under normal circumstance there would have been two other investigators on a homicide scene, with recorders for sound and pictures. Forensics would have been waiting with their usual snarly impatience to sweep the scene.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 6 **Other Investigators: ***Crime scene/sweepersGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 2, 101; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 149; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 247; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 19; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 10, 23, 270 (forensicsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 83) ***Medical examinerNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 83; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 101; Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 43; Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 19; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 149; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97 *All evidence in a capital crime is confidential.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 28 *Bribing a police officer is a felony.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 33 *There's a law against soliciting a police officer.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 232 *Suspects can be held for forty-eight hours without being charged.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 213 *'Code 83B, subsection J' – "It's not a request," Eve said evenly. "I want these doors open now or I'll be forced to break in under Code 83B, subsection J."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 172 *This substance contains an unknown, and is not yet rated, which under Article Six, Section Nine, Code B, puts all related cases under the investigative head of Illegals.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 119 *It is against department code for a superior officer to use offensive language to a uniform.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 10 *'link sex in 'phone sex' is illegal over an official (police) line.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 295 *IAB has no authority to compromise a homicide investigation in order to protect one of its own operations. Providing false information is a violation of code.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 199, 200 *An officer does not have to reveal his or her source utilized during an investigation, most specifically a priority investigation. This information is protected under Departmental Code 12, Article 86-B ...Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 251 *The police must have a warrant to enter or confiscate private property without the owner's permission.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 310, 312 An exception to this is if the door is unsecured and the officers suspect a crime is taking place (i.e. break-in).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 269, 270 *NYPSD has the authority to override the command of other authorities when a criminal, in this case a homicide suspect, has traveled from one area to another. Dallas, as the homicide lieutenant, followed a suspect into Grand Central which gave her power to override Captain Stuart of the New York City Transit Authority.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 242, 243, 254, 255 *Electronic surveillance of a police officer, who has not been charged or is not suspected of a crime or an infraction of law, violates federal and state privacy codes as well as department regs regulations.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 251 *(see also Revised Miranda) 'Police Property' *Tampering with police property can get you eighteen months under home security.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 239 *Unauthorized use of police vehicles is an unlawful act and punishable by up to five years imprisonment and a monetary fine of five thousand US dollars.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 245 *A master code wouldn't have broken the police security the door.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 103 'Private Property' *Tampering with security will get you six months house arrest.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 252 *Breaking and entering and private property trespass also mentioned.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 99; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 252, 253; Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 339 'Sex' *Licensed Companions must be 18 years of age before they can apply for their license.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 57 **Licensed Companions are "tested physically ensure against disease or condition. You undergo some psychiatric evals evaluations, to hopefully eliminate any sexual deviants or predators. And to keep your license current, you're required to have regular exams ... The level of your license is determined not only by your preference, but your skills. Intelligence, knowledge of art and entertainment, your ... style."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 81 *"Any sexual act in a secured area is a misdemeanor" - an LC could, for this infraction, have his or her license suspended for six months.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 32 'Violent Crime' *Manslaughter Two (likely involuntary) carries a penalty of five to ten years imprisonment. Zero, who was charged and plead down to Man Two, would serve at least part of that sentence, lose his license and pay a lot in fees and fines.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 39 'Weapons' *Feeney: "... They stopped making them handguns in about twenty-two, twenty-three (2022/2023), when the gun ban was passed."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 8 **To own antique handguns, a collector's license is required.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 10 **The police issue NS Laser is illegal for civilians or collectors to own.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 144, 145 'Zoning/Other Ordinances' *Zoning ordinances cover out-of-doors vending like Glide-carts and street hawkers.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 86 *The Rapid cab behind her broke the intercity noise pollution code by blasting his horn and shouting curses through his speaker.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 4, 5 *It is against city ordnance to zap (stun) wildlife.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 88 *Peabody's parents say that, instead of staying with Peabody, they would just stay in their camper. Peabody warns them that that is against city ordinance and Dallas encourages her to get them into a hotel before they get cited.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 44 'Other' *Security. When referring to the problems in his hotel/casino on Sector 38, Roarke said everyone has private security and that criminal cases are transferred to the magistrate – unless they can be dealt with privately (through bribes).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 130 *Victim and Survivor's Protection Act: David Palmer's parents, Thomas and Helen Palmer, changed their names and relocated. They are now known as Thomas and Helen Smith; once their identities were changed, their files were sealed.Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 24, 26-29 It's also referred to as Witness Protection.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 120 *Vital Records: Vital Records are typically maintained at the state level in the United States and include records of birth, death, marriages, and other 'life events'. (See also Vital Records). Dallas, after looking through the data on the Swisher family, thought to herself that three of the names of those family members would be listed as deceased with Vital Records by the end of the day.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 50 'Other Agencies/Law Enforcement/Security' *Central Intelligence Agency *CompuGuard *CPSD *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Global Bureau *Green Cops *Homeland Security Organization *Interplanetary Law Enforcement *Interpol *James County Sheriff's Department *NJPSD *NYPSD; EDD; IAB *PPSD *Space Traffic Control 'Punishment Facilities' 'Dockport Rehabilitation Center' *On-planet facility located in Chicago, Illinois *Notable inhabitants: **Julianna DunneReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 104 **Lois LoopReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 110, 111 **Maria SanchezReunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 106, 107 'Penal Station Omega' *Off-planet facility *Guards/employees **Cecil RouchePromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 271 **Art ZebanPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 271, 272, 281 *Notable inhabitants: **David Baines ConroyCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 219 **Eve Dallas threatens Lewis, one of Max Ricker's men with incarceration there.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 119 **Max Ricker 'Rexal Penal Facility' *Off-planet facility *Notable inhabitants: **David PalmerMidnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 3 'Rikers' *On-planet facility located in New York City, New York *Guards **Kim SungKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 247, 298 *Notable inhabitants: **David AngeliniGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 215 **Jaynene BreneganSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 192 **Otis GunnSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 172 **Madeline BullockBorn in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 331 **Bebe PetrelliStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 206, 207 **Illya SchoonerKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 298 **Nattie SimpsonKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 142 **Tito SolasSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 75 'Weizt Rehabilitation Complex' *Dallas likens it to a country club; mentioned in Survivor in Death.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 193 References Category:LifestyleCategory:GlossaryCategory:YANNI